


搞剥皮短篇集合

by HATDGR



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ramsay Bolton, M/M, all剥
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR
Summary: cp不定，都是一些搞拉姆斯的短篇





	1. 囧剥皮

“雪诺，老大让你去收拾烂摊子。”

琼恩放下手中擦拭的枪托，看到来人慌张不由得皱起眉， “什么烂摊子？”

他加入这帮派已有半月，却连老大的一面都没能见到，如今突然被委以重任他不免有些疑虑。 “是私事......你懂些仿生人的修理，所以让你去。”

听到这话，琼恩的手紧了紧。他虽没能融入帮派核心却也懂得他们一直以来的经济来源，非法改造仿生人是其中一项。他收拾好工具便跟着那人离开工作室，顺着一条以前从未走过的长廊进入昏暗的大厅。领路的人在此便折返回去，只留他一人面对大厅正中暗红色的门。

他推门而入，房间里昏暗没有窗户，淡淡的甜味立刻钻进他的鼻腔。是仿生人血液的味道。一个与他年龄相仿的男性仿生人躺在房间正中窄小的手术床上，双手都被绑在头顶，两条腿被分开固定在床底升起的支架上——准确来讲只有两条大腿，仿生人的小腿和脚都不知去向，暴露在外的膝盖关节泛着惨淡的银白色。他原本侧着头将面孔藏在琼恩看不见的角落，听见响声便回过头，用一双冷淡的眼睛望向来者。

“你是被派来处理问题的？”说话的并非手术台上的青年，而是黑暗中的另一个人。琼恩警惕地扭头看去，在房间的角落站着一个消瘦的男人，他走到灯光下，两只手都戴着胶质手套，上面沾满了猩红的液体。见琼恩愣在原地不回答，他便走到手术床跟前，拍拍仿生人被架起的大腿。 “把他修理好，我很快还要用。”

琼恩迟疑地走到手术台边，仿生人的目光也追随着他，淡色的眼中似乎带着些好奇的神色。琼恩注意到他腿间的并不是正常的男性器官，而是一条类似于阴道的粉红色窄缝。仿生人的小腹被换成透明的材质，可以清晰瞥见里面的器官，那条窄缝形成的甬道一直连到腹部中，最终在末端形成一个拳头大小的人造子宫。这种组建一般是被用在代孕仿生人身上的，延展性极强的子宫和阴道可以保证顺利生产，透明的腹腔让人们可以时刻观察胎儿成长的动向。然而眼前的男性仿生人显然不是被用作代孕的用途，这想必是老大的变态嗜好了。

“他叫拉姆斯，我在他的身上注入了不少心血。”男人说着，边用手指拨开仿生人双腿间的窄缝，让其中逼真的嫩肉裸露在外。被称作拉姆斯的青年挣扎起来，被牢牢固定的四肢让他只能像案板上的鱼一般可悲地扭动。他从喉间发出威胁的咕噜声，狰狞着露出牙齿，琼恩注意到他有两颗虎牙，这让青年看上去像只被惹毛的猫科动物。

“拉姆斯，汇报你的身体状况。”

方才还挣扎不已的年轻人立刻安静下来，片刻后，他开口说: “右耳有轻微听力障碍，上肢表皮轻微受损，腿部组件缺失。”仿生人的声音和琼恩预想的不同，是一种低沉绵延的声响，像是浸满奶油后又沙沙作响地滚过一层面包屑，“子宫和肠道中有异物无法排出。新安装的性器官与中枢有冲突。”

“把小玩具都取出来，然后给他接上腿。”男人指了指不远处的工作台，上面摆着许多崭新的身体零件。“尽早结束，小心别把他弄坏了。”

房间里很快便只剩下琼恩和仿生人。他把工具放在一旁，先探过身去为青年解开绑缚的手。拉姆斯看起来比刚刚男人在时要放松了不少，懒洋洋地偏头望着琼恩挑选工具。“你是新来的吗？”他猝不及防地提问，琼恩停下摆弄工具的手，仔细端详起对方的面孔来——拉姆斯长得不像他在市面上见过的任何一种型号，很可能是原型机，不知是不是恶趣味，他的眼睛被做成了过于浅淡的颜色，看上去不免有些瘆人。“拉姆斯，关掉触觉和感情模块。”他命令道，对方却困惑地眨眨眼，仿佛听不懂他在说什么。

“关掉触觉和感情模块，你这样我没法继续修理。”他又重复了一遍，这次拉姆斯摇了摇头，“我没法关闭它们，主人已将模块锁死了。”

琼恩吃了一惊，随后便觉得怒火中烧——虽说眼前的青年并不是真正的人，但让他承受如此大的痛苦究竟是怎样的禽兽作为？他不禁开始想象拉姆斯被生生卸掉双腿时发出的惨叫，或是下体被肆意改造玩弄时的痛苦哀鸣……琼恩放下刚取出的切割工具，一时间竟不知该如何下手。

“你没必要这么畏首畏尾。”拉姆斯见他犹豫不决的样子，竟然笑了起来，“你可以用手取出异物，之前的修理员也是这么做的。”

用手？琼恩眉头紧锁地望向青年怪异的下体，透过半透明的子宫他的确可以看见一小片阴影蜷缩在角落，似乎有根细细的线盘踞在子宫口。拉姆斯也顺着他的视线望向自己的小腹，大腿上的线条紧绷起来——感情模块会让仿生人模拟出人类下意识的紧张，越是这样琼恩便越觉得下不去手，但那东西一直留在仿生人体内想必也很难受。

于是他戴上手套，在手里抹了足够多的润滑后半跪在手术台前，让青年敞开的大腿正对自己。他将两根手指压在那条小缝上，小心地分开软肉露出入口，仿生人立刻低喘着气试图后退，两只手都紧紧扒着手术台的边缘，阴道下方粉红的菊穴也紧缩起来。人造的器官并不会红肿，然而从两个洞中不断失控冒出的润滑液已证明其之前受过怎样的对待。琼恩不知为何紧张起来，他轻轻往阴道里送入一根手指，换来的是一声不耐烦的轻哼，拉姆斯此时已能撑着身体半坐起来，他盯着男人的手指消失在自己体内，脸上浮现出一丝羞赧的神色。

“快一点。”仿生人的语气比起请求更像是命令，琼恩不满地插进第二根手指，心想这家伙的性格倒也古怪，明明是个性玩具却被设计成易怒又冰冷的样子，一点也不像夜总会里那些搔首弄姿的名妓。他打开手指扩张周围的肉壁，很快便轻松地加进了第三根和第四根。期间拉姆斯一直喘着粗气，始终紧盯琼恩的一举一动，像是提防他会做些什么似的。

就算他真要做些什么，这仿生人也做不了什么。琼恩有些同情地想，他被卸掉双腿，奋力挣扎后也只能在地上像虫子般艰难爬行，任何人都能轻而易举地将他抓回来继续为所欲为。他将四根手指并拢在一起，那肉洞早已被他撑得大开，潮湿的内壁发出咕叽的水声，分泌出更多润滑来适应他的手掌。琼恩收起拇指，拧着手腕继续向前，终于费力地突破肌肉圈将手掌一并没入，青年像真正的人类般发出一声破碎的呜咽，干涸的大眼睛分泌不出眼泪，却也模拟哭泣的状态微微发红。

在那样窄小的甬道里进出并非易事，琼恩很快便累得双腿发麻，衣服被汗水浸湿，紧紧贴着他的背。这场面着实诡异，他从没想过有人的下体能接纳手臂这样粗的东西，而拉姆斯虽然痛苦地颤抖着，下体仍尽职尽责地吞下他的手腕，接着小臂也一点点没入生殖腔进入内里。琼恩能透过对方的小腹清晰地看到那截甬道被逐渐撑起，他的手臂像是一把肉刃顶得青年的小腹微微隆起，随着他的深入，拉姆斯的痉挛愈发明显，琼恩不得不用空着的手摁住对方的大腿以将其固定。

“别动......我就快够到了。”他开始怀疑自己的做法是否正确，因为拉姆斯看上去痛苦极了，他甚至不再出口顶撞，而是仰躺在手术台上，口腔因体液失控而分泌出大量润滑，顺着他的嘴角流淌到皮革的垫枕上。琼恩有一瞬间甚至忘了对方是仿生人，担忧起青年是否会被弄死。然而当他想要抽出手臂时，手指却碰到了一层紧闭的阻隔。是子宫口！琼恩喜出望外，立刻用指尖拨弄那个隐秘而幽深的入口，青年的腹腔看上去仿佛被一根粗长的触手贯穿一般，小小的子宫被顶得微微晃动，琼恩甚至不敢眨眼，看着自己的手指一点点突破禁锢探进那脆弱的器官，接着便触碰到一种不同于肉壁的材质。

他勾着那根线，一点点收回手，在将其引出子宫口后立刻用两个指尖夹住它，将绑在后面的玩具也一并拽出来。这哪里是人能承受的痛苦，如果不是因为拉姆斯是仿生人怕不是早就要昏死过去。然而他并没有昏迷这一选择，因此只能在种种折磨中不断尖叫着，发出类人的悲惨啜泣。那深埋于体内的玩具终于被琼恩拖拽出来，他抽出手，整条小臂都变得湿淋淋的，上面挂着仿生人的血液，房间里腥甜的味道顿时更浓郁了。

被塞入的玩具是颗红色的塑料小球，琼恩只看了一眼便扔到一旁，只觉得口齿发酸，胃里一阵翻腾。拉姆斯已经停止了哭叫，只剩眼眶仍然发红，他再说话时声音竟也变得沙哑了许多。“主人塞在后面的是金属串珠。”他用手指点了点自己的小腹，遮挡在后面的直肠里隐约有些连续的鼓起。那东西用手绝对取不出来，于是琼恩在工具中翻找一番，最终取出扩阴器和一根光滑的金属棒来。

“那是什么东西？”拉姆斯皱着眉问，他分明赤裸裸地躺在手术台上，本不该属于他的器官被人里外都观赏把玩个透彻，却仍能好奇地睁着大眼，好像一切都对他不重要一般。琼恩忽然觉得胸口发痛，这场景太过熟悉，熟悉得令他觉得刺眼——这些没有灵魂的仿生人为何总比人类看上去更要干净纯粹？

“这东西有磁力，能把串珠取出来。”琼恩说着将金属棒递到拉姆斯手里，趁着青年把玩那东西的功夫把扩阴器抵在对方的肛口，借着大股润滑将其推挤进去。拉姆斯这次没有尖叫或是挣扎，而是冷漠地任由金属剖开他，直到琼恩开始转动旋钮让金属张开，仿生人才几不可闻地抱怨了几句。

红色的肉穴被迫撑开露出内里，琼恩从对方攥得紧紧的手里取回金属棒，想到拉姆斯还开着触觉模块，他便将捂热的一端探进青年的身体，细小的棒比起手臂和其他玩具好了许多，扩阴器也让其进入变得更容易，琼恩缓慢地一寸寸探入，却迟迟没有触碰到串珠，他甚至觉得金属棒要顶到对方的直肠末端了。

拉姆斯原本安静地看着他动作，忽然惊叫一声，随后痛苦地蜷缩起身子。金属被吸附的沉重感让琼恩松了口气，然而当他想要将串珠拽出时，拉姆斯却一把拉住他的手，力气大得像要把手指抠进他的肉里。

“怎么了？”

“......疼。”仿生人半天只憋出一个字来，看他脸色煞白的样子，琼恩不得不停下手中的动作。那混蛋竟把串珠弄到了乙状结肠里，此时那些金属球卡在肠道衔接的弯折处，稍微动一动便让青年疼痛不已。

“拉姆斯，看着我，没事的。”他不知该如何安慰对方，只能像安抚小动物那样抚摸他柔软的黑发，“我很快就能把它取出来，之后就不会痛了。”

“所有人都这么说。”拉姆斯听上去并不委屈，倒像在陈述事实，“他把串珠塞进来前也是这么告诉我的。”

救救我，琼恩......琼恩的脑海中顿时浮现起他想要极力避免的画面，那个令他忘不了的人也是这样躺在他怀中，火红的头发垂散进地面的血泊里。

过去早已无法挽回，但他忽然意识到自己还有拯救这个青年的机会。

“听着，拉姆斯，我会把你救出这里。”他急促地低声说，“我是卧底的警察，等我掌握了足够多的证据，就能摧毁这个犯罪集团，把你带到安全的地方去。”

青年脸上痛苦的表情被短暂的惊讶取代了。“你能带我离开？”

“我会的。但不是现在。”琼恩继续安抚青年的情绪，在分散他注意的同时慢慢抽动手中的金属棒，“你见过地上的世界吗？等你自由了，我可以带你去任何你想去的地方。”

他能看到串珠在一点点被拉出，拉姆斯仍然疼得脸色发白，但没有再阻止琼恩继续拉扯。相反，他忽然环住琼恩的肩膀，将两人的距离拉近。

“我想让你吻我。”他轻声说，“从没有人吻过我。我想知道亲吻是什么滋味。”

琼恩鬼使神差地没有拒绝。仿生人的口腔是微凉的，津液是糖水般的甜味，他张开嘴纵容对方将舌头探进自己的口中摸索，那条灵活柔软的舌顶弄着他的上牙膛，接着和他的舌头交缠在一起。这个吻让拉姆斯安静下来，身体也放松了些，琼恩继续向外拉拽串珠，当最后一颗极大的通过肠道的弯处时，拉姆斯原本温柔的唇齿忽然收紧，尖锐的犬齿咬破了琼恩的嘴，血腥味立刻充满口腔，与那甜味混在一起。

琼恩松开手，金属棒和那串珠子一同掉落到地上。他喘息着分开这个过于漫长的吻，刻意避开仿生人的目光到工作台去取义肢。他沉默地为拉姆斯接上小腿，光滑的银色组件在与膝盖吻合后立刻开始渲染，变成了与青年身体各处肤色相同的象牙白。

“能动吗？”他握着青年的一只脚，示意对方动一动。拉姆斯一言不发地配合了。在确认对方身体无大碍后，琼恩用抹布擦干拉姆斯两腿间的浊液，最后将器具一件件收回包里。

“听着，关于我的身份，你不能告诉任何人。你的主人也不行。”

“如果他不问，我就没必要回答。”拉姆斯饶有兴致地伸展自己的小腿，“你还会再来吗？”

“我保证过的事情就一定会做到。”琼恩绷紧了背，“我会回来救你的。”

——

等琼恩·雪诺消失在走廊后，男人才悄然回到房间，消瘦的面庞大半遮挡在阴影里。仿生人仍然坐在手术床上，百无聊赖地蜷曲伸展着脚趾。

“他离开了。”男人低声说， “结果如何？”

“如我所料。”拉姆斯抬起头看着男人，后者在他的视线下顺从地走到工作台旁，将一副正常的男性下体取出来。 “不过他比我想得更蠢，也更可爱。”

他一边让男人为自己更换下体，一边说：“你今天的表演很不错，雪诺估计现在还被蒙在鼓里。”说着，拉姆斯不禁低声笑了起来，舔舔嘴角将剩下的血腥味也卷进嘴里。

男人不敢抬头去看拉姆斯的脸，在接合组件后立刻站起来退到一旁，惶恐地小声回答：“感谢您的赞赏，我......”

“派人盯着雪诺，杀掉和他接头的警察。”拉姆斯站起身，从男人手中接过衣服披上，男人连忙应和着，也不敢再说什么，低着头跟在老大身后离开了房间。


	2. 兄弟骨科

挺久之前写的

多米尼克成了一条狗。

他原本是恐怖堡的继承人，风度翩翩的贵族公子，却因被自己那心术不正的私生子弟弟下毒陷害，口吐白沫死在了自己的卧室里。然而他没想到自己竟会再次醒来，还变成了一条体型笨重的猎犬。

他在狗舍中的水槽里看见了自己的样子，他的脸十分厚重，巨大的嘴张开时便露出白森森的利齿，两只冒着精光的黑眼睛凝视着自己。多米尼克认得这种狗，恐怖堡的狗舍中养了许多这样的猎犬，他弟弟曾经最喜欢这些凶猛的野兽，屡次不听劝阻一个人到狗舍去玩。

想到这里，多米尼克不禁恨得牙痒痒，他可真是愚蠢，生前竟一直以为拉姆斯是个纯良胆怯的小男孩，还把他看作亲弟弟般对待，结果自己得到的就是一杯淬了毒药的酒，而拉姆斯则得到了他的一切。他琢磨着如今那私生子成了父亲唯一的儿子，定是得意十分。如果拉姆斯再到狗舍来，他说不定可以趁着被放出笼子扑上去咬断他的脖子，以解心头之快。

他的机会很快就来了。这天是公狗被放出来配种的日子，拉姆斯果然亲自来到狗舍，将笼子都打开，公狗和母狗们很快便互相嗅着交合在一起。多米尼克一直穿梭在猎犬之间，目光紧紧跟着青年的身影，他打开所有牢笼后便站到最里边，靠着墙斜立着，懒洋洋地将手指伸向自己的裆部。

多米尼克不敢相信自己的眼睛，他年仅17岁的弟弟就这么靠着狗舍肮脏不已的墙，手伸进裤子里去，望着眼前猎犬交配的景象开始自慰。他看上去不紧不慢，甚至有些懒散，左手的手腕上下律动，右手则从裤兜里取出一瓶软膏，接着将裤子整个拉下，两条雪白细瘦的大腿就裸露在外，衣服的下摆勉强遮住了他滴着水的男根。拉姆斯把软膏倒进手里，在指尖碾了碾，便向自己身后探去。多米尼克不知道自己是感到恶心还是兴奋，在他还活着的时候，自己的私生子弟弟一向是沉默寡言的样子，大眼睛里似乎总装着小心翼翼，他还记得自己曾用妓女的笑话调侃过自己的弟弟，那时拉姆斯分明可爱地羞红了脸，耳朵尖都变成可人的粉色。

多米尼克曾经有过一些不齿的念头，有时候他想抱着男孩细瘦的身板让他坐到自己腿上，这样他便可以顶着对方薄薄的小屁股，用大手揉捏弟弟的腰。他总是想象着拉姆斯满面绯红地左右躲闪，却又被他牢牢禁锢在怀里无处可逃，最后便气恼得红了眼眶，任命般任他摆弄。多米尼克喜欢纯洁的处子，正如他喜欢那些细碎却美丽的玻璃制品，他爱他的弟弟，却也觊觎弟弟的身体。然而强烈的道德观念让多米尼克一直也没能更进一步，那些幻想也都止步于心底。如今他曾心心念念的“处子”弟弟正肆无忌惮地分开双腿，将自己的手指插进那又翘又圆的小屁股里，他看上去十分熟练，多米尼克知道他肯定不是第一次干这档子事。

拉姆斯倒是没注意到他灼灼的目光，私生子闭着眼，扬起下巴露出脆弱的喉结，他咬着嘴唇把第一根手指送进去，只捅弄几下便迫不及待地加入第二根，这次的进入有了些困难，他毕竟还是少年的身子，稚嫩的菊穴容不下太多，两根细细的指头便让他双腿发软，额头滚出汗珠来。

这便是多米尼克的最好时机。他绕开几个同伴，闪电般向男孩扑去，只一下便将其摁倒在地，厚实的肉爪踩在拉姆斯的胸脯上。拉姆斯惊呼一声，忙抽出手指用两手推开身上的重物，嘴里还叫骂着：“给我下去！蠢狗！”哪料到狗听了这话后更加狂躁，张开血盆大口狂吠两声，口水都滴到他脸上来。

多米尼克本来的计划是一口咬断他脆弱的脖子，让私生子就此命丧黄泉的，然而看了方才拉姆斯恬不知耻的“表演”，他忽然觉得下腹燥热，雄器也有了抬头的趋势。他望着身下那张因愤怒和惊讶扭曲的脸，想起自己曾对这人如何的好，而对方又是如何轻易地背叛了他。怒火与欲火迅速交融在一起，多米尼克气急攻心，干脆一不做二不休，就着拉姆斯扩张过的润滑，将自己的大器活捣进那又紧又热的小穴中去。

他的弟弟尖叫一声，似是不肯接受这荒唐的事实——他堂堂一介贵公子，恐怖堡的继承人，竟被一只狗压在身下操弄。拉姆斯挣扎得紧了，两只腿都胡乱蹬动着，嘴里大喊着放肆。他不过是想在狗舍一个人偷腥，此前还从未有人上过他的后庭，他好奇不已便想尝尝滋味，没想到如今这甜头竟被自己手下的一头野兽夺了去。他想要张口呼救，却想起自己此时模样必然狼狈不堪，裤子半褪衣衫凌乱，若是有人看到该怎么想......他可不想被传出“狗婊子”的骂名。

猎犬插进去时毫不留情，把那窄小的洞口强行挤开，脆弱的甬道很快便破了，从里面淌出血来。拉姆斯哪受过这般委屈，纵使是又气又恼，却被肏干得没了力气，这猛兽像块千斤重石般压着他的身体，任他再怎么挣动也逃脱不了，只会让下体的疼痛更加剧烈。他近乎咬碎了牙才咽下自己的痛呼，不远处他的狗儿们正愉悦地交姦着，殊不知它们的主人此时也被迫享受着同等的待遇。多米尼克觉得干着身下单薄的小身子还不够泄愤，便低下头撕咬起男孩身上的衣服，精致的布料很快便被他撕得粉碎，露出里面奶白色的皮肤来。他弟弟一直都白得像个姑娘，身材不算壮硕却也肌理分明，看得出也有苦练兵刃。他探出大舌头舔上对方的胸口，每一丝战栗都通过灵敏舌苔传来，猎犬的舌头到底是粗糙，碾压着拉姆斯胸口的两粒红樱，很快便激得它们颤巍巍地立起来，凹陷的乳尖被口水咂得亮晶晶的。多米尼克感觉包裹着下体的肉壁开始不住地收紧，知道弟弟是尝到甜头了，便开始用嘴轻轻啃咬对方的身体，虽然力道有节制，但牙齿还是浅浅刺透了表皮，在青年的躯干上留下花朵般的血痕。拉姆斯吃痛地闷哼几声，却似乎很喜欢这种带着瘙痒的痛感，软绵绵的下体再次抬了头，前液都蹭在了猎犬下身硬硬的黑毛里。那些毛若有若无地骚刮着他的龟头，让拉姆斯情难自持地呻吟出声。

这个又骚又浪的婊子。多米尼克愤愤地想，一面为自己曾经的愚蠢追悔莫及，一面又为自己弟弟情欲难掩的羞耻模样欲火焚身。早知道当初他就该把这两面三刀的小骗子随便摁在什么平面上，好好享用他一番，也好让所有人知道他这弟弟淫贱的真面目。拉姆斯早已不再挣扎，甚至迎合地抬起屁股，让那粗壮的肉茎捅得更深。他哪里还有什么胆怯无知的样子，沁着水光的眼睛略微失神，整个人像是被干得丢了魂儿，只发出些微弱的呻吟声来。

多米尼克固然凄惨，人的神智被困在野兽的身体中，然而他觉得自己的弟弟才是更可笑的那个，拉姆斯简直是条披着人皮的母狗，他之前究竟为何会看走眼？他就着血液的润滑又将那小屁股捣弄了许久，最后将种子深深埋进了对方体内。拉姆斯想要全部抠出去几乎是不可能的，多米尼克满意地想着，又在拉姆斯的脖颈上咬了一口。他特意收了力道，没真的咬穿口中细嫩的皮。或许留着拉姆斯的命更好，就这样被咬死倒是太便宜他了。

他抬起头，仔细端详青年被汗浸湿的脸，拉姆斯已经昏了过去，小穴里仍在流出红白相间的浊液。就像个流血的处女。多米尼克想要笑，却发现自己只能发出奇怪的呼噜声，不由得有些失望。拉姆斯永远也不会知道究竟是谁肏透了他的屁股，毕竟自己如今不过是条恶犬罢了。

——

拉姆斯浑浑噩噩地醒来，浑身都疼得像要散架一般。他感觉有什么湿漉漉的东西在舔自己的脸，心中忽然一惊，早些时候的记忆纷至沓来。他被自己的狗强姦了。拉姆斯惊恐地睁开眼，发现舔着他的不是发情公狗，而是他忠心耿耿的好姑娘。一瞬间他还侥幸地期待着自己是做了噩梦，然而他随后便发现了自己被撕毁的衬衣，遍布全身的咬痕，以及......以及他黏糊糊的后穴。

他踉跄着起身，用幸存的斗篷裹紧了身子。那些母狗还想凑到跟前讨个关心，却被他愤怒地踢开，便都呜咽着不敢作声了。他一定要找出是哪只疯狗，拉姆斯恶狠狠地扫视狗舍中的公狗，然而它们都与自己生分得很，拉姆斯根本认不出有什么差别。

无奈，拉姆斯只得向狗舍外走去。眼下最要紧的是想办法避开所有人，跑回卧室换身干净的衣服。他向前走了几步，后穴里的液体便控制不住地往外淌，顺着大腿流下来。拉姆斯深吸一口气，压制住杀掉所有猎犬的冲动，一瘸一拐地走到大门前。

没想到大门刚巧被人推开了。站在外面的是他最不想见到的身影。卢斯•波顿微蹙眉头，冷冰冰的目光上下扫过他狼狈的样子。

“你做了什么？”

“我......我只是来给猎犬配种。”他沙哑的声音太过可疑，就连瞎子也能分辨出拉姆斯的异常，更别提恐怖堡的领主大人。拉姆斯想干脆逃走，却被父亲铁钳般的手抓住胳膊，斗篷下的伤痕也裸露出来。

卢斯·波顿眯起眼，开口便让拉姆斯如坠冰窟，“你究竟是给狗配种，还是被狗配了种？”不等拉姆斯狡辩，他便拖着自己的私生子向城堡走去，“看来我有必要检查一下你的身体。”

—-

ps:敬读者朋友们

如果你看到了这里，那就证明我这张皱巴巴的羊皮纸没被老爷发现。如果他发现了估计会杀了我，老天啊，我究竟为什么要写这种东西。

所以，一切都是因为前几天，我发现公狗里有一只被老爷称作多米尼克——别嘲笑我，我也没什么别的事可干。总之，我便想出了这个故事，因为我觉得老爷应该尝尝他养的狗的厉害——或许这样他就会把那些聒噪又凶猛的家伙都处理掉了。我只是想睡个安稳的好觉，救救我。

又或者他发现了这张纸，会把我剥了皮挂到城墙上去。我们只能拭目以待了。又或许他没发现，那我可能会继续写下去，我认为波顿大人与他儿子之间的故事也挺有意思的，或许能让我无趣又痛苦的人生过得舒坦一点。

总之，如果你有幸看到这张纸，祝你阅读愉快。不说了，老爷又唤我去给他倒洗澡水了。


	3. 父子骨科，一些thramsay

卢斯一进门就把拉姆斯推搡到桌前，私生子眼看着父亲锁上门，心里觉得不妙，于是磕磕绊绊地解释说:“真的没什么，父亲，我这就——”

“趴下。”卢斯指着桌子，上面还有些早餐的残余。拉姆斯不肯，他便一把将其摁在桌上，旁边的杯子都被震得掉落下去。拉姆斯吃痛地闷哼一声，想要避开父亲的触碰，后者却单手摁住他的脖子便将他固定在原地，让他只能维持一个屁股翘起的羞耻姿势。

“父亲，等等——”话音未落，他身上的斗篷就被扯开，满身的伤痕和两股间的一片粘腻都暴露在恐怖堡领主眼前。卢斯没有任何表情，对这景象丝毫不感到意外，空闲的左手摸上了拉姆斯红肿不堪的屁股。

“你被哪条狗干了？”他说话的语气与污秽的意思全然不符，拉姆斯有些恍惚，紧接着便感觉有什么东西刮擦着他的菊穴，突破肛口探入体内——他意识到是卢斯的手指，不禁又惊又恼，夹紧了腿试图让对方退出去。波顿大人的手指修长又灵活，修剪过的指尖蜷着抠挖周围的肉壁，触及伤口让拉姆斯疼痛不已，好不容易停止的血又流了出来。“还是说，你让那些狗挨个上了你？回答我的问题，野种。”

拉姆斯咬紧牙关，恼怒地盯着桌上的一角，偏不肯开口。他唯一能做的就是用这种忤逆的沉默来表达自己的抗拒，父亲的手指塞得更多了，搅着穴肉将狗的精液挖出，房间里只剩下拉姆斯的喘息声，他的胯骨卡在桌子边缘，伤口被磨得又疼又痒，卢斯的手指进得太深，不知是无意还是有意地碾过他的敏感点，拉姆斯发现自己竟然又硬了起来，不禁在心里咒骂这过分敏感的身体，更是夹紧双腿试图掩盖事实。然而波顿大人是何等的目光敏锐，见他的私生子在桌上不安分地扭动着，屁股下意识地迎合起他的手指，心中便已了然。

抠挖着菊穴的手指消失了，拉姆斯脱力地瘫倒在桌上，以为折磨到此便结束。然而他刚要起身便被毫不留情地压回去，父亲改用两条腿固定他，衣裳下摆和皮带紧紧贴着他的屁股和大腿，接着两只手向下探去，拉姆斯感觉自己的男根被什么东西套住，挤得他难受，便扭着屁股想逃开，没想到父亲一掌掴在他的臀肉上，清脆的响声显得格外淫靡。

“是不是叫你野种都不行，要叫你婊子？”卢斯冰冷的声音深深刺痛了拉姆斯的自尊心，他刚想破口大骂，却感觉到男人炙热的性器顶在自己的穴口，压迫着肛门就要插入进去。

“不，我不是——不行！”他父亲一定是疯了！任拉姆斯再怎么欲求不满，他也未曾幻想过被自己父亲的鸡巴肏干，如今这局势简直像噩梦一般让他喘不过气来。然而哪里由得他来说不行，卢斯不由分说便将性器推入温热的小穴，说话时一点情欲也没有，好像执行暴行的人不是他似的，“我得治治你的骚病。波顿家绝不能出你这样的婊子。”硕大的龟头撑开过窄的甬道，他比猎犬要大上许多，让拉姆斯的下体更加难以适应，每抽插一下都有红色溢出。

拉姆斯不知今天究竟是怎么了，他不过是想纾解情欲，却先被狗肏弄，接着被他的亲生父亲摁在桌上强奸。波顿大人身下的动作又猛又狠，没半点情意缠绵的意思，只木桩般干进儿子的小穴，先前埋藏的精液都被他干得外溢，打成泡沫流下男孩的大腿，那两条原本雪白的腿现在已被红白相间的浊液覆盖，随着每次抽插颤抖痉挛。拉姆斯觉得羞愤又委屈，茎前锁住的环让他根本射不出来，积瘀的快感折磨得小腹发胀。他依稀记得早些时候那疯狗在他体内成结，卡在肠道中疼痛难忍，让他昏厥过去，而此时插弄他的巨物简直与那结一般粗细，却不停地抽出顶弄，拉姆斯甚至怀疑自己的肚子要被捣烂了。

“你可真是条小母狗，就像你母亲一样。”卢斯握着青年的腰，云淡风轻地评价道，“你比她夹得更紧。”

他手中钳制的身体不再挣扎，任他好生折磨，浑身都颤抖起来。卢斯将私生子翻了个儿，抬起他的双腿让他仰躺在桌上，仍然连接在一起的下身摩擦拧动，拉姆斯终于哭喊出声，眼泪把汗涔涔的脸弄得甚是可怜。他控制不住自己的抽噎，只能用小臂挡着脸，不想让男人进一步羞辱他，但卢斯可一点没被私生子凄惨的模样打动，他调整了姿势继续顶弄，边抓住拉姆斯的两只手腕压在桌上，强迫他面对自己。

“你竟然还知道哭，你不是不知廉耻吗？”拉姆斯被干得说不出话来，不过他也不指望着私生子会回答，他年轻气盛的儿子第一次遭受如此大的羞辱，恶狠狠地盯着他，眼里却扑簌簌地流着泪，这副模样任谁见了也要兽性大发，忍不住将其狠狠蹂躏一番。卢斯·波顿毕竟以自持闻名，没加快身体的动作，也没对私生子做出多余的动作，这反倒让这次强奸显得像例行公事，好像玩弄男孩的菊穴也并非他情愿似的。

这酷刑不知持续了多久，拉姆斯的屁股被干得发麻，只剩钝痛隐隐约约地传来，他浑浑噩噩地感觉到体内被注入了冰凉的液体，再睁眼时，恐怖堡的领主已经重新整理好裤子，用桌上的手帕擦干手指，将弄脏的布扔在拉姆斯身上。他解开缚住青年的小环，胀得紫红的男根可怜兮兮地泄出几股白浊来，简直像是失禁般屈辱无比。

“清理好你自己，如果你这副样子被别人看见，我就把你带到地牢去好好教育。”卢斯冷漠地看着他的儿子，没了他的支撑拉姆斯便滑下桌子，像丢了骨头般趴在地板上，屁股里仍冒着父亲的精液，还有狗的。虽然他不回答，但卢斯知道他听见了，便转身离开房间，临走前难得仁慈地带上了房门。

——

臭佬走到门前，听见里面有隐隐约约的哭声。他一时间拿不定主意是否要进去，但领主大人又吩咐过让他打扫剩余的早餐，他可不敢耽搁片刻。

他本以为屋子里的会是个可怜的男妓，或是别的什么，任何什么，但他万万没想到自己会看见老爷趴在冰冷的地上，浑身赤裸着，到处都是肉眼可见的伤痕。他自顾自地在原地哭着，连有人推门而入都没发现，袒露在外的屁股上还留着掌印，从臀缝中不住流出可疑的体液来。

臭佬小心翼翼地上前，想要把老爷扶起来，后者发现他接近后立刻蜷起腿，恶狠狠地骂道：“滚开！别碰我！”

臭佬应该听话地滚的，但他总不能让自己的主人这般凄惨地坐在地上，他知道拉姆斯应该是站不起来，不然也不会如此落魄。于是臭佬难得鼓起了勇气，上前扶住老爷的身子将其扶起来。这次拉姆斯沉默地接受了他的帮助，艰难地撑着桌子直起身子，更多的淫液顺着大腿根流了下来。

“老爷，您需要清理吗？”

拉姆斯本来是要拒绝的，然而他转念一想，这偌大的恐怖堡中，除了臭佬再没有第二个人能帮他解决问题了。一仆一主沉默地回到拉姆斯的房间，臭佬把他安放在床上，又去取来热水和棉布，老爷已经累得连手指都动不了，像只失去爪牙的大猫般温顺地躺着，让他一点点擦去两股间的污浊。

臭佬试探着将指尖探进老爷松软的后穴，后者没有抗拒，只是在他触及伤口时哼了几声。老爷知道这是臭佬，而不是凶猛的恶犬，不是他的父亲。臭佬永远也不会害他的。

臭佬花了很久才将菊穴中的东西都弄出来，他尽量放轻动作免得弄痛老爷，在清理完后穴后又接着处理他身上的伤口，将牙印上的血都擦去，敷上药膏。拉姆斯在清理过程中昏昏沉沉地睡着了，臭佬最后为他擦净脸上的泪痕，青年看上去比醒着时平静了许多，黑色的睫毛在眼底打下一小片阴影。

臭佬鬼使神差地想吻对方的嘴唇。他也不知自己究竟是脑子坏成了什么样才会生出这样的念头，他本应该趁机勒死毫无防备的拉姆斯，或是将老爷自己的刀捅进他的胸膛。但他没那么做。他慢吞吞地爬到床上，贴着拉姆斯躺下来，迟疑着将手臂环上对方的身体。

拉姆斯必定是醒了。他的背与臭佬紧紧贴在一起，彼此的心跳声都能清晰感知。然而他却没推开臭佬，而是将环着他的小臂又拉近了些。

于是席恩就这样抱着他的仇人，像怀抱着爱人一样安稳地陷入了沉睡。

——

PS:致读者朋友们

所以，所以，我还是抽出时间把这乱七八糟的玩意儿写完了。写波顿大人和老爷的那部分时老爷出城打仗去了，幸好这次没带我一起，我才有时间在茶余饭后(没错，波顿大人允许我吃宴会剩下的残羹剩饭，葡萄酒真的能拯救我悲惨的人生)写上几个字。

最后那部分，嗯，是在老爷回来之后写的。老爷这次凯旋而归，屁股上却中了一箭(他是被卫兵抬回来的，我把大腿掐紫了才没在他面前笑出声)。学士把老爷屁股上的箭尖取出来了，但伤口仍需要每天上药——你猜得没错，干这活儿的人就是我，不然还能有谁呢。

好吧，总之，昨晚我上药时他困得睡着了，不得不说老爷睡着后比清醒时要好看许多(如果老爷看到这一段我估计死了也要被鞭尸)，然后，你知道的，有些事情......有些事情现实中永远不可能发生。

所以还是让它们活在梦里吧。就这样吧，我写完了。


End file.
